1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer system that allows information input from different types of input devices, such as a pad-type input device and a pointing-stick-type (hereinafter simply referred to as the xe2x80x9cstick-typexe2x80x9d) input device, both of which are integrated into a notebook computer, to be processed by using software.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional input devices (controllers) for use in notebook computers, pad-type input devices and stick-type input devices are used.
In a pad-type input device, a quadrilateral flat pad is disposed in the vicinity of a keyboard, and a user slides a finger on the pad so as to input information to move a pointer (mouse cursor) displayed on the screen in the X- and Y-axis directions (i.e., in the plane of the screen). By tapping a finger on the pad, Z-axis information can also be input.
In a stick-type input device, a small-diameter stick is disposed in the vicinity of the center of a keyboard, and a user tilts the stick with a finger in a desired direction so as to input information for moving a pointer displayed on the screen in the X- and Y-axis directions.
By using the pad-type input device, both relative coordinate data and absolute coordinate data can be output to a computer. By using the stick-type input device, only relative coordinate data is output to a computer. The relative-coordinate-data input mode is used for moving a cursor on the computer screen, while the absolute-coordinate-data input mode is used for moving the cursor or manually writing characters, graphics, etc.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 4, the relative coordinate data handled for each type of input device is processed by a three-byte format signal. The first-byte field indicates the overflow bit (YO, XO), the sign bit (YS, XS), button information, etc. The second- and third-byte fields represent X-coordinate and Y-coordinate variable information formed of the X count and the Y count, respectively.
The absolute coordinate data is processed, as illustrated in FIG. 5, by a six-byte format signal. The first-byte field designates ID information for distinguishing the corresponding input device from an external input device (for example, a mouse). The second-, third-, fourth-, fifth-, and sixth-byte fields respectively indicate the X count, the X count and button information, the Y count and button information, the Y count, and the Z count.
However, in the above-described conventional personal computer system, the two types of input devices, such as the pad-type input device and the stick-type input device, cannot be easily used in combination, which causes the following problems.
To input absolute coordinate data by using the pad-type input device (for example, to write characters, such as signatures), a user slides a finger or a pen on the pad. In this case, once the user lifts the finger or the pen away from the pad at the intersection of lines forming a character, the user may not be able to recognize the position from which the user should begin writing the next stroke. This may disturb the balance of the character or make the character illegible, and the user may thus be required to input the character again.
As stated above, conventional pad-type input devices have been employed for inputting characters. However, the resulting operation-data format signals differ between relative coordinate data and absolute coordinate data. Accordingly, a switching operation between the relative-coordinate-data input mode and the absolute-coordinate-data input mode is required. For example, when the user loses track of the input position while operating in the absolute-coordinate-data input mode, the user switches to the relative-coordinate-data input mode. In this case, specific software is required for switching between the relative coordinate data and the absolute coordinate data, and in some cases, the computer must be restarted, thereby reducing ease of operation.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a personal computer system that allows relative coordinate data and absolute coordinate data to be used simultaneously without the need for a switching operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal computer system that allows a relative-coordinate-data input device and an absolute-coordinate-data input device to have the same type of signal format so as to simplify signal processing in response to an input from an input device and also to easily distinguish between the two types of input devices.
In order to achieve the above-described objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a personal computer system including a plurality of different types of coordinate input devices, a keyboard input device, an output device for outputting a signal from each of the coordinate input devices, and a processing unit for performing processing based on signals from the output device in accordance with an operation of each of the coordinate input devices. A single output port of the output device is shared by the coordinate input devices.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a personal computer system including a first input device, a second input device, the second input device performing a detecting operation in a manner differing from the first input device, a keyboard input device, and an output device for converting one of an output signal from the first input device and an output signal from the second input device, or for converting both the output signals from the first input device and from the second input device and outputting the resulting signals in an identical format. Thus, the first input device and the second input device are alternately or simultaneously used.
In the aforementioned personal computer system, the first input device may output absolute coordinate data and/or relative coordinate data, and the second input device may output relative coordinate data.
The first input device may be a pad-type input device disposed closer to an operator than the keyboard input device, and the second input device may be a stick-type input device disposed between keys of the keyboard input device.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a personal computer system including a first input device, a second input device, an output device for outputting operation signals from the first input device and from the second input device in an identical signal format, and a processing unit for performing processing based on the signal supplied from the output device in accordance with an operation of each of the first input device and the second input device. The output device adds identification (ID) information to part of the signal format according to the type of input device.
According to the present invention, a plurality of different types of coordinate input devices are provided, and the single output port of the output device is shared by the plurality of input devices. Thus, the structure of the output port is simple, and output signals from the output port can be in the same format. As a consequence, only a single processing unit is required for the plurality of coordinate input devices.
In the present invention, the first input device and the second input device employing different detecting operation modes, and the keyboard input device are provided for the personal computer system. The different types of input devices can be simultaneously used without the need for a switching operation. Accordingly, the first and second input devices are suitably used in combination according to the purpose of use and operability of the individual devices, thereby improving ease of operation.
The first input device outputs absolute coordinate data and/or relative coordinate data, thereby enabling signatures, characters, etc. to be input. The first input device also outputs X- and Y-axis relative coordinate data. The second input device only outputs X- and Y-axis relative coordinate data. Thus, the type of data to be input can be selected according to the operating use.
Additionally, as discussed above, the first input device, which serves as a pad-type input device, is disposed closer to an operator than the keyboard input device, while the second input device, which serves as a stick-type input device, is disposed between keys of the keyboard input device, thereby further enhancing the operating use.
By using different types of input devices integrated into, for example, a notebook computer, the user is able to simultaneously perform operations without having to switch between the input devices. In this case, when the two different types of input devices are used simultaneously, the processing in the processing unit having a built-in device driver becomes complicated unless the signals having the same format are output from the output device. It is also difficult to distinguish between the output signals supplied from the different input devices. Accordingly, in the present invention, ID information is added to part of the signal format output from one of the input devices so as to distinguish between the signals output from the two input devices.
In the present invention, the first input device may output variable information on X, Y, and Z three-dimensional coordinates, and the second input device may output variable information on X and Y two-dimensional coordinates. In using the second input device, fixed information may be added to a Z-information field of the signal format output from the output device. In this case, the processing unit may process the X, Y, and Z information as absolute coordinate data and X and Y information as relative coordinate data.
For example, the output device may generate six-byte absolute coordinate data and may supply it to the processing unit in response to the variable information on the X, Y, and Z three-dimensional coordinates supplied from the first input device. The output device may convert three-byte displacement data into six-byte data in response to the variable information on the X and Y two-dimensional coordinates supplied from the second input device, and fixed information may be added to a Z-information field of the converted six-byte data.
More specifically, the individual byte fields of the six-byte data supplied from the output device to the processing unit may respectively indicate the identification information, X count information, X count and button information, Y count and button information, Y count information, and Z count information. The Z-count information may become variable in accordance with an operation of the first input device in response to the variable information supplied from the first input device, and the Z-count information may become fixed in response to the variable information supplied from the second input device.
With this arrangement, the three-byte format of the relative coordinate data is converted into the six-byte format in the output device, which appears to be the same format as the absolute coordinate format, and is then sent to the processing unit. In this case, there is no need to fill coordinate data in the Z-axis data field of the relative coordinate data format. Thus, ID information for distinguishing the relative coordinate data from the absolute coordinate data is filled in the Z-axis data field. If the Z-axis data field is used normally from 00h through 7Fh, 00h through 7Eh are assigned to the variable information of the absolute coordinate data, and the remaining 7Fh is allocated to the ID information of the relative coordinate data. Thus, when the 7Fh data is output from the output device and is sent to the device driver of the processing unit, it can be determined that the coordinate data has been supplied from the input device that outputs only X- and Y-axis variable information.
The absolute coordinate data and the relative coordinate data can be output by using, for example, a pad-type input device, and the relative coordinate data can be output by using, for example, a stick-type input device. In the pad-type input device, signatures, characters, and so on, can be input by using a finger or a pen on the pad surface, i.e., the absolute coordinate data can be output according to the path of dot data. The X- and Y-axis relative coordinate data (displacement data) can also be output by sliding a finger on the pad surface. In the stick-type input device, the stick-type operator is tilted in a desired direction so as to output X- and Y-axis relative coordinate data.
By outputting the relative coordinate data, the pointer (cursor) displayed on the display unit can be moved in a desired direction. In contrast, in the absolute-coordinate-input mode, a desired region displayed on the display unit can be selected. By outputting the absolute coordinate data, signature authentication, such as for character input, can be performed.
Moreover, both types of input devices can be used simultaneously, and when they are in the relative-coordinate-input mode, the user is able to use both the input devices without the need for a switching operation. Even when both the relative-coordinate-data mode and the absolute-coordinate-data mode are employed, the user is able to use both the input devices without the need for a switching operation. In this case, when both types of input devices are used simultaneously in the two modes, output coordinate data are alternately sent to the driver provided for the processing unit, and predetermined processing is performed on the data.
In conducting character input by sliding a finger or a pen on the pad surface by using a pad-type input device, once the user lifts the finger or the pen from the pad surface, the user may not be able to recognize the input position. In this case, the user operates the stick-type input device to move the pointer to the position at which the user stopped writing, and then continues writing the characters. As a consequence, the characters can be input correctly.
The output device may include a switching portion for switching between a path for converting the variable information obtained from the second input device into the six-byte data and a path for outputting the variable information as three-byte data.
With this configuration, when relative coordinate data is output form both the first and second input devices, the data from the second input device is processed by the three-byte format and is sent to the processing unit.
In the aforementioned personal computer system of the present invention, not only a combination of two input devices, such as a pad-type input device and a stick-type input device, but also a mouse-type input device may be connected as an external device. All the data from the three input devices are processed by a driver provided for the processing unit. In this case, characters may be input into the pad-type input device to output absolute coordinate data. Scroll data may be input into the stick-type input device to vertically and horizontally scroll an editing screen of a word processor or a spreadsheet. Relative coordinate data may be output from the mouse-type input device to move the pointer (cursor) on the screen.
The position and content of the ID information may be changed.